legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Zoe Trent
Zoe Trent is a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with a talent for singing! She loves being the center of attention and being in the spotlight, but she's also a diva and can sometimes come off of a drama queen, but she does have a kind heart. Greatest Strenght: Her caring of her friends and loved ones Greatest Weakness: She can be a Drama Queen at times Best Friends: Blythe Baxter, Sunil Nevla(boyfriend), Sam, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Dr. Strange, Isabella Garcia Shapiro Worst Enemies: The Biskit Twins, Digby, Delilah, Erica Voiced by: Nicole Oliver Info Zoe was very happy when Blythe return of fashion camp. Like the pets, Zoe was very angry with The Biskit Twins for frame Blythe for her crimes. Zoe also being develops feelings by Sunil but she hide it, fearing that he does not correspond to her feelings. One day, Shinzon and Michael Myers attack the shop and killed Mrs. Trowly and tried to kill Zoe, Blythe and the pets. but Sunil defeat both them and escapes. Later, She, Sunil, Blythe and the pets went to find the heroes. but are attacked by The Sith Stalker and kills Pepper, Russel, Minka, Vinnie and Penny. When Sunil was almost killed in his attempt to take down Sith Stalker, she was very worried for him, but she was also happy that her love was okay and confess her feelings for him. Sunil returns his feelings kissing her gently. When Josh is kidnapped by Peter Pan, Zoe also was very upset about this and try to confort Blythe. Zoe also learn that every night she will be turn in a were-dog due a curse she have since she is a puppy and hide it of her friends, fearing they reject her for her curse. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Zoe alongside Sunil and Blythe joins Dr. Strange and his resistence against BlackGarurumon and Mister Sinister. Zoe leaves with her allies to go on the search and adventure to save the multiuniverse with Bender, Zick, Slade and Blue helping out. When She finds out the base's destruction she and Sunil compare to the one the sisters did regarding Blythe. Zoe stays out of the tree and keeps a look out for when the piece appears. After some time it appeared she tells the others it and tries to help them find another way out. Zoe sees Isabella get up and she wonders why she was tossing and turning or something which Eska belives was hibernation sickness. When learning of the one transporter not working, she agrees with Tony and says that they will have to find some other way. Zoe when learning of Blackgurumon's alies in presence, she agrees with Sam and Max to go after them immediatly when learning with Tony about how Patches and the puppies became abducted. Her and some of the others wander around the zone and get in serious beef with Mike Myers who shows up with Dark Helmet and Zangya. Zoe and her friends escape Sinsters of Evil Units and learn their next mission is in space where they meet with The Bodyguard Unit who agree to work with them Blackpool Zoe and The Multiversal Resistance for 3 acts when they aren't the focus join Black Star against The Templar Order. Allies: Gail Trent(her sister), Blythe Baxter, Sunil Nevla(boyfriend), Pepper Clark(Deceased best friend), Russel Ferguson, Minka Mark, Vinnie Terrio, Penny Ling, Madame Pom, Scout Kerry, Shahrukh, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Digby(formerly), Princess Stori, Sam U.L., Shea Butter, Shivers, Josh Sharp, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Sam, Maggie, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death The Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr.Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr.Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu Enemies: The Biskit Twins, Madame Pom(formerly), Digby, Rico Dredd, The Entity, The Sith Stalker, The Children of BlackGarurumon, Sinisters of Evil, Haytham Kenway, The Templar Order Relationships Blythe Baxter Sunil Nevla Pepper Clark Gail Trent Digby Mister Miracle Big Barda Josh Sharp Dr. Strange Whittany and Brittany Biskit Trivia Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Cute Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Animals Category:Sibling Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Littlest Pet Shop Universe Category:Pure Good Category:Characters who lost his family Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Sunil and Zoe Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Drama Queens Category:The Multiversal Resistence Category:Girlfriends Category:Villain's Crush Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Multiversal Resistence Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiuniversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The Multiuniversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Love Interests of Sunil Nevla Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Eight In Command Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistence Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistence Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Nicest Characters Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Werewolves Category:Cursed Characters Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon